Beijos ao relevo, destinos traiçoeiros
by Piketuxa
Summary: Muita coisa havia mudado na vida de Sophie depois de conhecer Howl, mudanças dolorosas, boas, ruins, radicais, complicadas, suaves, assustadoras. Apesar de todas essas mudanças, a moça ainda preferia sua vida atual, ao lado de seu amado e de sua nova família, junto das pessoas que a faziam feliz.


**Beijos ao relevo, destinos traiçoeiros**

**Capítulo único**

Ainda era cedo, muito cedo, por isso apenas eu já estava de pé por aqui. Calcifer estava livre e devia estar em algum lugar, voando. Vesti meu chapéu branco e as luvas da mesma cor, caminhando lentamente até a porta de entrada, daria uma pequena volta matinal, apenas para observar a natureza e sentir o vento frio de início de manhã.

Já sabia para onde ir, por isso, sem hesitar, coloquei a mão sobre a roleta e rodei para o verde, logo segurando a maçaneta de ouro – que, por soberba, Howl insistira em acrescentar ao castelo – e abri a porta, me deparando com a bela colina à minha frente, o céu do local ainda estava escuro, mas dava resquícios de amanhecer.

Segurando a barra do meu vestido, desci os degraus do castelo, fechando a porta ao estar sobre a grama fofinha. Fechando os olhos, inspirei o ar puro dali, caminhando alguns passos em direção ao precipício que havia de um lado, ajeitando a postura e entrelaçando minhas mãos, tremendo levemente de frio, não sabia que fora do castelo estava gélido.

A paisagem ao meu redor era realmente bela. Do precipício era possível ver a cidade, em seu resplendor, bela e intocável, era tão nostálgico vê-la dali. Meus olhos automaticamente se dirigiram para o lado onde, ao longe, se via o horizonte, sorri levemente, lembrando que alguns dias atrás estávamos cruzando-o corajosamente.

Mais ao lado pude ver a descida que dava para o belo jardim que Howl fizera para mim, e voltando os olhos para o local de onde vim, a pequena e humilde casinha se instalava, uma fuga para um mundo só _nosso_, mais ninguém havia vindo aqui.

Suspirei, fazia quase um ano desde que tudo acontecera. Instintivamente levei minha mão aos meus cabelos, eles já estava do tamanho que eu costumava usar antes, na altura da cintura. Não possuíam mais o tom jovem de antes, mas eu realmente amava aquela cor atual, cor das estrelas – como Howl costumava chamá-la.

Sorri, haviam muitas lembranças boas dos últimos dias e meses. Depois que a guerra acabara, um longo período de paz se instalara, e aquilo era realmente bom. Howl fazia alguns trabalhos pela cidade, nada que fosse contra seus princípios, que cortasse sua liberdade ou que tomasse muito de seu tempo, ele dizia que _precisava estar ao meu lado sempre e sempre_, realmente muito fofo.

Bocejei, voltando meus olhos ao horizonte, onde o nascer do sol resplandecia. Minha vida havia mudado muito nos últimos tempos, mas eu realmente gostava. Eu e Howl havíamos nos casado, e lembrar-me do momento me fazia automaticamente fitar meu dedo anelar, sentindo o fino e dourado anel lá, a firmar que eu era dele e que ele era meu, éramos um do outro enquanto ainda houvesse fôlego em ambos, esta fora a nossa promessa.

Nosso casamento era recheado por algumas briguinhas bobas, algo muito comum, por assim dizer, e que não eram muito complicadas ou duradouras, geralmente, quando brigávamos, ele saía alegando que voltaria tarde. E voltava, mas sempre trazia consigo flores, algum doce ou um sorriso terno e amável. E eu estava sempre lá na sala, sentada na cadeira na frente de Calcifer, conversando animadamente com ele. E sorria gentil para meu esposo, levantando e abrindo os braços, recebendo-o com um abraço aconchegante, recebendo seus beijos e pedidos de desculpa.

E eu ria divertida, me desculpando igualmente com ele, apertando-o junto a mim, demonstrando minha felicidade ao tê-lo de volta. E mesmo que um dos dois tenha verdadeira culpa pela briga, tudo some quando ele me puxa para o sofá, na frente da lareira, e me senta em seu colo, me mostrando o que trouxe de mais uma de suas andanças, conversando com Calcifer enquanto me puxa contra seu corpo.

_Eu o amo tanto…_

— Você está tão distraída — a voz suave sussurrou em meu ouvido, enquanto os braços exigentes rodeavam minha cintura e os lábios macios deslizavam pelo meu pescoço.

— Estava pensando em como minha vida mudou nos últimos anos — respondi verdadeira, fitando o belo céu se pintando de raios laranjas e amarelos à minha frente.

— E você gosta dessas mudanças? — perguntou curioso, com sua infantilidade de sempre. _Ah, meu menino em corpo de homem…_

— Sim, sinto que não seria completa sem elas — respondi colocando meus braços sobre os seus, acariciando-os de leve.

— E qual é a mais importante? — perguntou insistente, impertinente como uma criança mimada.

— Você é a mais importante — respondi, sabendo que era o que ele queria ouvir.

Seu suave e deliciado riso chegou aos meus ouvidos, e eu sorri sincera ao ouvi-lo. Howl me virou em seus braços, fazendo-me ficar de frente para si. Seu belo e travesso sorriso costumeiro estava lá, enfeitando a pele suave, os hipnotizantes olhos azuis e maliciosos e os fios escuros e desgrenhados, na altura dos ombros. Em suas orelhas suaves brincos repousavam.

_Meu doce menino, malicioso homem, esposo atencioso, rapaz arteiro…_

— Está gelada — comentou me abraçando, apertando-me contra seu peito.

— Não sabia que aqui estava frio — respondi sincera, me aconchegando contra sua pele quente.

— Vamos entrar, todos estão lhe esperando, veja — e virou um pouco, olhando para trás.

Direcionei meus olhos para aquela direção, vendo a minha atual família lá, me esperando. Ao ver que eu os vira, Markl e a vovó se puseram a falar, enquanto Calcifer voava até nós, nos rodeando enquanto cantava uma canção alegre. O cão preguiçoso e dengoso veio até nós, se embrenhando nas minhas pernas enquanto o foguinho se enfiava em meu pescoço, me fazendo rir.

— Veja — disse Howl, ergui meus olhos para fitá-lo, ele me olhava com um sorriso aliviado —, estávamos te procurando. Markl se desesperou ao não te encontrar no castelo, mas eu sabia que você estava aqui.

— Eu apenas queria ver a paisagem — me desculpei, abaixando os olhos, mas sua mão suave e gentil envolveu meu queixo, erguendo-o.

— Eu sei, eu sei, e que tal voltarmos agora? — perguntou deslizando o polegar pela minha bochecha.

— Eu estou morrendo de fome, Sophie. E Howl disse que ninguém comeria enquanto você não fosse achada — se gabou o foguinho, recebendo um olhar feio de meu esposo. Ri, algumas coisas nunca mudavam.

— Vamos voltar sim, e eu irei preparar um café da manhã delicioso — comentei entrelaçando minha mão na de Howl, puxando-o na direção da portinha da casa, na direção do castelo que estava além dela, na direção do _nosso_ castelo, da _nossa _casa.

Eu amava a minha nova vida, a minha nova família, a minha nova rotina. Eu amava meu esposo, o meu adorado foguinho, a vovó ranzinza, o cachorro dengoso e o menino hiperativo. Eu amava tudo aquilo, e nada além deles importava…


End file.
